


Lessons

by TwistedSouloftheEverlight



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Forced Orgasms, Multiple Orgasms, Non Consensual, Vaginal Fingering, older woman "teaching" young teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSouloftheEverlight/pseuds/TwistedSouloftheEverlight
Summary: Cassandra has experienced a lot of grief and pain from the Briarwoods.And they just keep taking.She doesn't even have her modesty left.





	Lessons

Cassandra didn’t want this. She didn’t want any of this.

The servant who had come to her quarters looked like they’d rather be doing anything but bringing her the summons to Delilah’s chambers, but Cassandra just nodded her head politely.

“Thank you.” She told the young girl, her voice calm and collected despite the fact that her heart had sped up, pounding inside of her chest in terror and fear. She knew that if she fought, whatever torture that Delilah and Sylas had planned for her would be so, so much worse.

She got out of the chair she had been sitting in, working on reading some of the few books she was allowed out of the expansive library, and dusted off her dress before carefully making her way towards the rooms that Delilah had claimed as her own.

They had used to be her Mother’s, Cassandra thought as she walked.

The clacking of her shoes echoed through the halls, quiet. She missed the noises that used to echo through the halls. The bustling of servants. The laughs of her siblings.

It was too quiet now.

She made her way towards the door, knocking gently on it. “It’s Cassandra.” She announced her presence, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady. 

“Come inside, dear.” Delilah called back, and Cassandra took a deep breath before opening the door.

Delilah was standing there, giving her a warm smile that caused her heart to simply pound in her chest. But she slid her mask on, the mask that she had crafted so well over the past year as she gave the woman a curtsy.

“How may I assist you?” Cassandra asked, refraining from clenching her teeth, despite how forced the words were.

“In many ways tonight, dear.” Delilah replied, her voice as soft as a cat’s purr as she stepped over. A white gloved finger pressed underneath Cassandra’s chin, lifting it up so the younger girl was looking right at her.

Cassandra held her gaze, despite her pounding heart.

“It has come to my…attentions, recently, that there is an aspect of your education that has been… neglected, thus far. I’m going to fix that.” Delilah cooed, pressing up lightly until Cassandra was standing straight up again.

“…and what is that, my Lady?” Cassandra dared to ask, and Delilah just chuckled.

“It’s easier to show than explain.” Delilah replied, gently tugging at Cassandra’s arm. Cassandra followed, her stomach flipping in her gut as she was led to the bed.

Delilah smiled. “Turn around, dear.” She cooed, and Cassandra knew she didn’t have a choice.

Delilah’s fingers started to undo the buttons on the back of her dress, and Cassandra just stood there, watching the clock on the wall tick the seconds by.  
Once the buttons were undone, Delilah’s fingers pushed the fabric down. Cassandra shivered, left only in her corset and smallclothes, but apparently Delilah wasn’t finished.

Cassandra felt the corset loosen, and her breath caught as it was undone and removed, leaving her torso bare. She brought her arms up, trying to cover her breasts and preserve some form of modesty, but Delilah reached around her arms and brought them down, holding them there.

It was then she caught sight of someone sitting in the far corner of the room, dark enough that they had managed to escape notice this entire time. Sylas was there, legs crossed and eyes shining as he looked at her.

Delilah started pulled her smallclothes down from around her hips, chuckling lightly as she realized that Cassandra had noticed. “Don’t mind him dear, he just wanted to ensure that your education on this matter was thorough.”

Cassandra swallowed and nodded. “Of course.” She replied, voice weak, and both Delilah and Sylas laughed.

Firm hands on her shoulders turned her around, Delilah’s eyes looking at her nude frame up and down. “You’re a very beautiful girl, Cassandra.” Delilah said, her fingers trailing down the side of her cheek, making the younger girl tremble with fright. “And you’re going to make some man very happy someday. And we want to make certain that he’s happy, don’t we?”

“Of course.” Cassandra replied, voice soft and fighting so hard not to waver, but Delilah just laughed and pushed Cassandra down onto the soft, feathered bed.

The silks of the sheets should have been soft, comforting under her bare skin, but Cassandra just felt like it was too scratchy and hoarse, her heart beating wildly in her chest as Delilah sat next to her on the bed.

“Now, your lessons will begin.” Delilah told her, a finger gently trailing down her neck and chest until it arrived at a breast. Delilah cupped her breast in her hand and squeezed tightly, until Cassandra was forced to let out a gasp.

Delilah smiled. “Stimulation of the breasts can bring great pleasure.” She began to speak, sounding almost clinical. “Especially around the nipples.” He fingers moved, pinching one of the pink nipples in between her thumb and forefinger, and Cassandra couldn’t help but cry out at the pain. 

Delilah just smiled, and started stroking the pebbled peak with her thumb. Cassandra bit her lip, the sensation strange and starting to send tingles through her chest, and something felt like it was starting to stir between her legs. She clamped her legs tightly together, but Delilah just put a firm hand on her thigh and opened them.

Cassandra tried to fight, closing her legs again, and Delilah just pinched her nipple hard, causing Cassandra to cry out once more.

“That won’t do.” Delilah scolded, her tone strangely calm despite what she was doing to the young teen. “Keep them spread, closing them won’t help you any.”

Cassandra bit her lip, and finally relented as Delilah continued to pinch hard. She let her legs spread open with a sob, body trembling and feeling so exposed, especially with Sylas in the corner, just watching his wife continue to play with her.

“Good girl.” Delilah praised, and Cassandra just closed her eyes, gasping for air through the sobs as Delilah let go of her nipple, her nails tracing a path down her taunt stomach now. 

Her fingers brushed against her mound, and Cassandra squirmed, trying to move away from the hands. It felt invasive, wrong. No one else had ever touched her where Delilah was attempting to put her hand, and Delilah frowned.

“No.” She told Cassandra firmly, and with a wave of her hand, Cassandra felt her entire body freeze. None of her muscles responded to her, as the Hold Person spell took effect, and Cassandra just sobbed as Delilah’s fingers dipped into her folds.

Her fingers were warm, and _wrong_.

Her fingers pressed against a spot, the small nub that Cassandra knew was there from cleaning herself in her baths, and began to rub against it. Cassandra felt waves of fire and pleasure begin to course through her body, and she just continued to sob.

She didn’t want this, this was _not_ pleasurable!

It was wrong!

“This is your clit, my dear.” Delilah was cooing. “And it is the source of so much pleasure. Let me show you.”

Delilah continued to rub, and Cassandra felt her cunt clench down on nothing, the waves of unwanted pleasure just beginning to build and build.

“No!” Cassandra cried out, over and over through her sobs, though she couldn’t move. Couldn’t thrash like she wanted to, could do nothing but just take what Delilah was doing to her. Her cunt clenched again, wanting something, wanting more, but her mind was fighting and her voice was raw from the screams.

The pleasure began to build, and build, and then suddenly exploded as Cassandra screamed, unable to move but feeling the waves of pleasure crash over her, in a way she had never experienced before. She felt like she was drowning, dying again, and she wanted nothing more than for it to keep going, but wanted it to stop immediately at the exact same time.

As the pleasure began to fade, everything between her legs sensitive now, Delilah just kept going. Cassandra panted, wanting to pull away, but unable to. Delilah just kept on rubbing her clit, the stimulation painful.

“No, please…. I can’t…” Cassandra begged through her tears.

Delilah tsked softly, and slapped her open thigh hard. “Your education isn’t over yet, child. That was the first of many.” She promised.

Cassandra just screamed, and Delilah laughed.

The next explosion of pleasure was only minutes later, and Cassandra felt like her entire body was splitting apart, struggling against the confines of the spell but too fuzzy headed to fight for long. Delilah’s fingers were insistent, her cunt was throbbing and oh gods, she just wanted this to end.

Delilah withdrew her fingers, and Cassandra released a breath of relief, praying to whatever Gods were listening that this was over.

And then she felt the fingers, lower this time, and pressing into her entrance.

“No!” Cassandra wailed, feeling the pressure and fullness as two of Delilah’s thin, elegant fingers pressed inside of her. She began to rub the inside walls, and the moment that she found a spot that made Cassandra cry out and screw up her face, she just chuckled again, and kept rubbing that spot.

“This spot is simply wonderful when stimulated.” Delilah told her, her voice still level and calm and the exact opposite of everything that Cassandra was feeling in that moment.

Her fingers began to move, pressing in and out of her and always pressing against the spot. Cassandra felt like tendrils of fire were curling through her belly, and she managed to turn her head, pressing her cheek against the sheets. They were wet, soaked with her tears, and she just let out another pitiful sob as she came once more, body trembling.

Delilah removed her fingers, wiping them of Cassandra’s slickness against her belly. “You’ve done so well, my dear.” Delilah cooed. “Now, one last lesson for today, I think. Sylas?”

Cassandra felt her heart quicken, and she screwed her eyes shut as she heard Sylas get up from his chair, where he was been watching the entire time, and listened as his footsteps echoed through the room as he approached the bed.

“You’ve never taken a man’s cock before.” Delilah cooed, shifting to start petting Cassandra’s hair, giving Sylas room to fit himself between her spread legs. Cassandra just sobbed softly, her chest heaving as the terror spiked through her chest.

She felt something press between her legs, something soft and cold. So cold. 

And then a pure flash of pain as Sylas pushed fully into her, ripping her wide without any warning.

Cassandra’s scream was hoarse and scratchy, her throat already worn from the previous cries and screams.

Sylas began to thrust, his cock cold inside of her, and his hands gripping her bare hips tightly, enough that there would be bruises later.

Delilah just pet her hair, acting like this act, her husband taking a young virgin against her will, was perfectly normal.

“Men like it when you come around their cocks.” Delilah said, her hand snaking down between Cassandra’s legs and starting to rub at her clit again. It hurt, everything was sore and oversensitive and in pain, and tears just continued to rub down her cheeks.

The next orgasm she felt came with a sob wrenched deep from her chest, her cunt clamping down around Sylas, and he just laughed.

“Such a good little pet.” He told her, thrusting his hips faster into her. “You feel so good around me.”

“See, child?” Delilah murmured. “They like it when you’re obedient.”

Cassandra’s chest just heaved with sobs, just wanting this to be over.

She didn’t realize until that moment that she would have taken being physically tortured, with Anna’s knives and irons, over this.

Finally, Sylas pressed deep inside of her with a grunt, and she felt a coolness spread inside of her as he spilled himself. He panted, remaining there for a few moments before pulling out, and Cassandra felt ruined. 

Like a hollow shell of a human.

“You did well, girl.” Sylas patted her shoulder, tucking himself away in his pants once more.

“So good for us.” Delilah murmured, picking up a handkerchief and starting to dry the tears off of Cassandra’s cheeks.

Cassandra felt fuzzy, and like everything wasn’t real anymore. Her cunt was open, used and throbbing and starting to drip, and she just lay there, legs splayed open like a common whore.

“Come now darling, you’ve earned yourself a nice hot bath.” Delilah murmured, releasing the spell. Cassandra felt her entire body collapse against the bed, damp with her sweat, tears, and slickness.

Delilah encouraged her to sit up, and started to help her stand. Cassandra just swallowed, trying to get herself back under control, lest they decided to continue.

“Of course, my Lady.” Cassandra forced out, the words hoarse.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Delilah murmured, guiding the broken girl towards the nearest bath.


End file.
